A start of a new life
by twentyfour.mad
Summary: Set between Season 5 and 6 when Karen has to leave LA, because the new President has asked her to be her National Security Advisor. One shot. R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own 24, Fox does. But in the future maybe I'll own Fox.

Setting: Between Season 5 and Season 6.

He opened the front door to his house as the smell of fresh paint hit him. As he closed the door behind him and switched on the light he heard someone call his name. _That soothing voice_. Walking into the lounge he placed his briefcase on the bench and sat next to his wife on the leather couch.

"What's wrong honey?" Bill asked seeing Karen unsure and tired.

"Wayne Palmer rang me earlier, he says he's going to run for the presidency, and he asked me if Id like to be his National Security Advisor," Karen uttered as she looked into her husband's perfectly blue eyes.  
"That's good isn't it?" Bill smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Bill, if Wayne is elected for President. I'll have to move to Washington, I'll have to move away from you." Karen uttered. She looked down at her left hand-which was resting on her lap and moved her hand watching the diamond ring, Bill had given, her shimmer.

"Honey," Bill whispered after a moment of silence. He brought her head up to face him.

"you can't have both. I know you want to assist Wayne, and we both know you can. This is hard for me…" Bill paused looking into his wife's eyes.

"but if Wayne is elected. I would like you to become his National Security Advisor. Who could do a better job? I know it's not that simple to decide what you're going to choose, but whatever you decide, I will support you, 100." He finished, Karen didn't notice Bill's hands were clutching hers but when she did, she felt his hands give her a warm squeeze.

_He's always very straightforward and honest and that's what I like about him._ Karen thought.

"Thank you." She concluded.

Bill had his phone flipped open and was watching the news.

_The newly elected President, President Wayne Palmer, made his first live appearance after winning the election last night. Palmer won by a narrow 3 margin._

Bill shut his pone. He already thanked Wayne for letting Karen stay for and extra three days but today was the third day and she was flying out soon, flying out to Washington.

After Karen had just finished checking herself and her luggage in Bill led her to some seats. They sat in silence, for what seemed like hours, only using their hands to communicate. Bill was the first one to speak.

"I know you'll do well in Washington, you do well wherever you are" Bill smiled-to try cheer his wife up. Karen loved that smile of his; it always made her feel warm and safe, but she couldn't smile back, she just couldn't she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

They walked to Gate 8 nearing the time of Karen's departure. As they were nearing the Gate, a voice blasted over the intercom.

"Calling all passengers boarding American Airlines Flight 125 to Washington D.C., your flight is now boarding"

Karen started walking towards the door, which led out to her flight, but stopped abruptly in her tracks. If Bill had been walking faster he would have most certainly collided into her.

Karen turned towards her husband, her eyes were all red and puffy and tears were flowing down her pale cheeks. She fell into Bill's arms and he held her.

Bill didn't like seeing his wife cry; she was usually happy and full of life, but here she was-crying, in his arms. He hugged her and tried to comfort her but nothing worked.

Bill could feel his eyes start to sting, he tried to suppress what he knew was going to happen sooner or later- but he felt them come, droplets started rolling down his cheeks slowly.

When Karen looked up at her husband, she saw his wet face and grinned. Her mood had quickly changed, but there were still sniffles here and there. Bill smiled when he saw Karen's grin. He was glad she finally smiled; he wiped away his tears as she said.

"I love you." She gave him a quick kiss, and then hugged him.

"I love you too!" He replied

"I'll miss you," she said, slowly starting to back away from him.

"I will too,"

"I'll ring you when I land"

"Okay," Bill whispered under his breath, quite sure she hadn't heard.

Even though Karen hadn't heard him, she knew he'd said it.

"Okay," smirked Karen, sure Bill heard. He smiled to that. She had to smile back this time and she was glad she did. After that she turned around and walked away- away from everything, to her new life- that had just started.


End file.
